


Short and Sweet

by everamazingfe



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Fluff, Just a lovely headcanon thing, M/M, total sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 06:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14038197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everamazingfe/pseuds/everamazingfe
Summary: Ryan and Jeremy get married.





	Short and Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr, transboyvagabond.tumblr.com. Minor editing has been done to fix grammar/spelling mistakes from the original post but the core text is the same.

When they get married Rimmy Tim’s ring has amethyst and citrine (purple and orange respectively) and the Vagabond’s has garnet (deep red). Neither wanted traditional wedding bands but they didn’t want diamonds either (Jeremy said they’d clash too much with the Rimmy Tim outfit and Ryan’s worried about the glint giving him away on a job). The crew thinks these are far more fitting than diamonds, and so do they. Plus, the rings were a really good price once the discount was applied. No one was gonna stop the fucking Vagabond from just walking out after picking up the custom ordered rings, they valued their lives too much.

They don’t have an official wedding (too much paperwork to tack on their names) but Jack officiates and cries the whole time anyway. So does Geoff. It’s off the books, but they want to do it right. With any luck, it’ll be the only time they have to do it. Michael, Gavin, and Matt stand with Jeremy. Geoff, Meg, and Lindsay stand with Ryan. The whole crew is in attendance, members of the past and present. All the gifts are stolen from various stores. They’re perfect.

Their honeymoon is short and sweet, kicked off with a bank job more successful than any other one the crew has put together. But it’s just the two of them, Ryan’s brutal efficiency and Jeremy’s careful recklessness (and a lack of Gavin) carry them on. A few days in a safe house waiting for the heat to die down and then they’re back with the crew.

Nothing is different except the rings on their fingers. And somehow, those make them even more terrifying to those they face, cop and criminal alike.


End file.
